intothespiderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy is a young woman from the New York City of an alternate universe. She was bitten by a radioactive spider and became is her world's Spider-Woman, known as Spider-Gwen. She was pulled into Earth-1610, the home universe of Miles Morales, along with Peter B. Parker, Peni Parker, and several other Spider-People in a dimensional gateway created by the crime boss Kingpin. History 'Early Life' Gwen Stacy was bitten by a radioactive spider and as a result gained spider-like superpowers. She became a hero, calling herself Spider-Gwen, and at various times became a drummer, saved her dad, Police Captain George Stacy, and New York. However, after failing to save her best friend, Peter Parker, she became withdrawn and stopped making friends to focus her efforts on trying to save everyone else. 'Into The Spider-Verse' After accidentally being pulled into an alternate version of New York City, Gwen's Spider-Sense tells her to go to Brooklyn Visions Academy where she meets Miles Morales. Through an awkward interaction she discovers that Miles has all the same powers and abilities as Spider-Man, and decides to secretly follow him in hopes of finding a way to get back to her home dimension . Later at Alchemax, as Miles and Peter B Parker attempt to steal information on how to destroy the collider that Kingpin is using to destroy the universe, he is confronted by Olivia Octavius, this universe's Doctor Octopus, and has to flee through the woods. Gwen arrives and helps Miles and Peter to escape from Doc Ock and Alchemax's security guards, and afterwards removes her mask to properly introduce herself. In Peter Parker's house in Queens, they met Aunt May, who leads the trio to the spider-cave where the original Peter had kept all of his Spidey suits as well as the photographs of the criminals that he had been pursuing as Spider-Man. Here they meet the other spider people from different dimensions: Peni Parker, Spider-Ham and Spider-Man Noir. The group tries to form a plan on how to destroy Kingpin's collider before it destroys the world, but they exclude Miles, believing he is not ready to help because he cannot fully control his powers. Upon overhearing that the group does not think he is ready, Miles turns invisible and decides to try to stop the collider without them, and Gwen sees him leave without telling anyone. After Peni completes the new override key, Gwen asks the others if they had heard from Miles, and were interrupted when Miles returned to inform them that his uncle, Aaron Davis, was the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk. Gwen asks Miles if he was followed and he claims he didn't think he had been, but the groups' spider-senses activate and they are confronted by the villains. The Spiders split up to each take down a villain, with Gwen fighting the Scorpion. Later on after the battle, the Spiders visit Miles' dorm room at Brooklyn Visions, where Miles is devastated over the loss of his uncle. They try to comfort him, telling him that they have all lost loved ones, and Gwen confesses that for her it was her best friend Peter Parker. In the final confrontation with Kingpin, Gwen is nearly bested by Doc Ock and falls into the portal, but is saved by Miles. Gwen, Miles, and Peter team up to fight Doc Ock, but when Doc Ock recovers and advances on them, she is hit by an semi-truck and falls into the portal herself. Miles volunteers to insert the override key, and Gwen and Peter watch him swinging perfectly. Miles opens the portal and the Spiders bid farewell before returning to their own universes. Before leaving, Miles asks Gwen if he got to like her hair-do now, but she teases him by saying that she's fifteen months older than him. Like in physics class, Miles quotes what Albert Einstein said about time being relative. He asks her if she wanted to be friends with him and she graciously tells him that they are now friends. Then Gwen says goodbye to Miles and jumps through the portal to return to her universe. In her own universe, Gwen sits upon a rooftop looking at a picture of herself and Miles on her phone. She later talks to Miles through a portal and asked him if he had a minute. Category:Characters Category:Heroes